A network typically comprises a number of network nodes connected together by communications media. Information is passed from one network node to another from a source until it arrives at an intended destination. The series of nodes and communications media between a source and destination may be collectively referred to as a “path.” From time to time, a node may go down in a given path, and an alternate or redundant path is required to communicate the information. Conventional solutions, however, may require expensive hardware or software to provide the alternate path. Furthermore, conventional solutions may be relatively complex thereby increasing difficulty and cost in implementing the technology for a particular network. Consequently, there may exist a substantial need for a method and apparatus to provide redundancy in a network while reducing the cost and/or complexity of the network.